


The Maven's Sovereign

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Futanari, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Torture, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Syndra just got through an agonizingly arousing match and needs to relieve her built up stress.  However right when she is finally able to take care of herself a blue haired beauty interrupts her.Warning: Cock and Ball Torture, Orgasm Denial/Torture, Urethra Insertion





	1. Broken Illusions

Author's Note:  Well if you've clicked on this story it's either to see just how awful this story is or because you're a fan of the warnings I put in the description.  Either way I hope you like the story, and if you don't then that's fine as well, this was a story I wrote because I thought about it during class one day and after like 5-6 hrs. of writing I had this story.  I wasn't planning on posting it originally but I decided I would just in case there's someone who likes this sort of thing.  As for my other stories I really hope to have Taming the Fox Ch. 4 posted next week but with how my classes are throwing writing assignments my way I'm not sure if I'll have the time to be able to finish the story by next week.  If I don't finish it for next week it'll be one week after that, once I have TtF Ch. 4 posted I'm planning on taking a week or two off writing to work on things and get ahead of my stories a bit and see if I can work on the repetitive word issue.  As always feel free to leave a comment with feedback/criticism or requests, if you don't want to comment here than email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or add me on discord and message me there, just add Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).  Hope you all like this story and if you liked it check out some of my other ones [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix) Also if you liked the story but don't like Sona as the other girl in the story I wrote a variant version with it being [Soraka Instead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13877604/chapters/31927533).  
  
Warning: Cock and Ball Torture, Urethra Insertion, Orgasm Denial/Torture

* * *

  
Syndra floated down the league’s halls, she had just finished a match and was on her way back to her room.  Naturally she was victorious and was going to take some well-deserved rest and relaxation time.  The illusion magic she had to keep cast on her body was complex and draining even for her.  However, it was an absolutely mandatory spell, her intimidating aura she was known for would be shattered without it.  
  
Beneath Syndra’s clothes she had a six-inch-thick, 18-inch-long bitch breaker of a cock with an equally massive set of balls beneath them, the magic coursing through her veins causing her to be in constant heat, producing semen endlessly.  The illusion spell concealed her permanent, throbbing erection, without it she’d always have a leaking cockhead beneath her chin, sandwiched between her breasts and pressed underneath her clothes.  Whenever she wasn’t fighting on the Fields of Justice she was taking care of her endless lust, jacking off and sucking on her own cock, desperate to relieve her aching balls.  
  
Her limitless magic cursing her with equally limitless stamina, her room stank of semen and sex, she would smell of that as well if it weren’t for her own illusion magic preventing the smell of cum that clung to her from being noticeable.  Her previous match had been a particularly taxing one, she had somehow had a match of nothing but women!  Bouncing boobs, jiggling asses, wide hips and narrow waists was all she saw that match, somehow she hadn’t cum at the sight of it all.  Worst of all though was that she somehow had faced Sona in the midlane.  The pure Maven of Strings was truly a sight to behold and it took all Syndra had within her to not stun and rape the woman in the middle of the lane.  
  
Thankfully she resisted and now she would just have to spend the entire day draining her orbs of all their seed.  No one ever came to her section of the league anyways, her own room kept in a completely separate hallway since the Ionian’s wouldn’t take her and the council had seen her as to dangerous to keep in the independent champion’s wing.  It suited her perfectly though, treating the solitude as a blessing, taking full advantage of that now Syndra stopped casting the illusion magic.  
  
Her cock became completely visible, the thick meat smushed between her breasts, its throbbing and veiny shaft perfectly visible thanks to the exposed chest of her outfit.  Her dresses’ belts were straining to stay latched close, the cock threatening to burst them in its attempt to break free.  Syndra undid the belt latches on her shirt and removed her skirt, leaving her naked except for her leggings and evening gloves, no one would see her here and having her cock free and unrestrained was of the highest priority.  
  
Taking her gloved hands, she bent over, leaning forward and collecting the free-flowing precum from her cock’s head, hands quickly filled with pre-cum, her cock leaking liquid like a broken faucet.  She started spreading it on her shaft, lubing her hot shaft with pre-cum, getting it nice and slick for stroking, she was almost at her door.  Her breasts were jiggling as she moved towards her door, she was so horny that she was having trouble staying afloat with her magic.  All she could think about was masturbating and cumming.  
  
The match earlier had proved far too arousing, if she wasn’t careful she might not even make it to her room before exploding.  Her cock was nice and slick now, a trail of pre-cum laid on the floor showing just where Syndra had been.  She started jacking off, no longer even trying to ready her monstrous shaft but instead just thoughtlessly pleasuring herself.  Her hands were fast despite the tight grip, her swollen balls tightening at the feeling, her first orgasm was almost there.  She was at her door but not yet inside her room and she was already cumming.    
  
Unable to bring herself to tear her hands away from her cock she decided best to just cum all over her door.  To truly mark it as hers and let everyone know just what she was doing anytime there wasn’t a match.  She could feel the semen rising up her cock, the 18 inches of her shaft felt like they were packed with semen, her cum on the cusp of shooting out, painting the door white and sending Syndra into her first orgasmic bliss of the day.  
  
Right as she was about to cum though she felt herself get spun around and pushed against her door.  Her hands torn from her cock and pressed against the wall, up next to her head, denying her of her almost built up orgasm.  Though her cock wasn’t left without stimulus, she could feel it sliding against smooth, soft skin, as if her cock was enveloped with fine silk.  Her lips collided with someone else's, locking with them, a tongue entering her mouth and dancing with her own.  Massive, bare breasts pressing against her own better tits, their nipples brushing against one another's as their bodies collided.  Finally, she felt a small 6-inch cock pressed against her smooth and toned stomach, a moderate set of balls accompanying them as the assaulter’s body fully pressed Syndra against the wall.  
  
The sudden pleasure of a soft, smooth body against her and the forced kiss causing Syndra to moan and cum.  Yet as her balls tightened, dick throbbing and her mind going blank from the pleasure Syndra felt herself shooting no cum.  She could feel the sensation of each jet of cum during from her cock, but nothing came out, it was almost as if she’d been drained of any cum she could shoot out.  
  
Coming down from her orgasm her balls felt uncomfortably heavy and full now, as if they had days worth of semen packed in them.  The thought brought a small moan out of her though, the idea of having that much cum to shoot out dangerously arousing.  She could paint her room in semen or fill a bathtub if she were somehow able to have that level of self-control.  Her assailant stopped kissing her, their tongue leaving Syndra’s mouth, the attacker gently, and reluctantly pulling their lips from Syndra’s.  She opened her eyes to see just who had the gall to attack her and try to see just how they had prevented her from ejaculating and was greeted with the sight of bright blue hair.  
  
Pressed against her was Sona, completely naked, with one eye covered by hair and a bright shade of red on her cheeks.  Syndra blinked a few times to make sure it was really her, the idea that Sona could sneak up on her and take advantage of her like that was unthinkable, and yet it had just happened.  Sona let go of Syndra’s hands and grabbed the door handle, realizing what the Maven might have in mind Syndra just moved out of the door’s way and let Sona open it.  On their way through the door she spotted Sona’s discarded clothes on top of her own, she was going to try and get them when Sona pushed Syndra into her room and closed the door.  
  
Now inside Sona once again started kissing Syndra, she returned the favor though, lips eagerly locking together.  Their tongues danced, the maven pressing her body further into Syndra’s, a hand coming up and pinching Syndra’s nipples, her other hand gripping Syndra’s other boob as tight as possible.  Sona’s hands sinking into Syndra’s soft, pillowy boob, the tit too large for Sona to properly grab, causing her to keep gripping and squeezing, getting a new handful of tit each time.  
  
Sona began shuffling her thick thighs, stroking Syndra’s massive cock, her soft thighs enveloping the shaft, slick with Sona’s arousal and Syndra’s own precum.  The feeling of the top of her shaft pressing against Sona’s pussy and the sides of her fuck-stick being jacked off by her thighs was causing Syndra’s mind to go blank with pleasure.    
  
She was moaning heavily into Sona’s mouth, the assault on her breasts and her cock getting stroked by her thighs was too much and yet not enough at the same time.  Her balls were still painfully full, the feeling of being completely unable to cum was something she had never known, she had been teased before but never outright unable to cum.  Syndra yearned for more pleasure, she grabbed onto Sona’s ass, her fingers sinking into the soft skin.  She started thrusting into Sona’s thighs, they felt a hundred times better than onahole Syndra had ever used and a thousand times better than her hands.  She was in heaven, Sona, who had been such a distraction for her during her match was letting Syndra fuck her thighs and it was hitting all the right spots to get her to cum.  
  
She could feel her orgasm rising again, the feeling of her cum leaving her balls, entering her shaft, she was riding a razor edge now.  Trying to keep hammering her cock between Sona’s thighs, sinking her fingers deeper into Sona’s large and squishy.  Having to keep up with the Maven’s kissing and groping all while not cumming yet was agonizing, an assault of pleasure that Syndra had never thought possible.  She wanted, needed to cum but she knew that she had more in her balls.  There was at least two loads worth of cum inside her swollen spheres and she’d go even crazier if she couldn’t shoot it all out in one gigantic load.  
  
Sona broke off their kiss, letting go of Syndra’s nipple she brought her hand up and let Syndra suck on it.  The Dark Sovereign sucking on her fingers without thought, to horny to do anything but rut against Sona’s pussy and thighs.  The head of her cock having leaked enough precum that the ground below them was slick from the pool of pre that had built up.  Sona’s own cock contributing a small part to the pool, though most of its pre had just made their stomachs wet, the 6-inch cock pressed tightly between their flat stomachs.  
  
Syndra’s thrusts had become short and hard, seeking out any small ounce of pleasure that Sona’s thighs could provide, she could feel her cock’s shaft fling with cum to the point she felt it'd burst.  The tightness was unbearable, painful even, but the pain only made her hornier, the feeling of being on the edge and unable to cross that last line was all consuming.  She kept rutting into Sona’s thighs, the soft flesh having been thoroughly lubed by Sona’s pussy juices and the precum Syndra’s fuckmeat had been covered in.  
  
Feeling Syndra’s desperate thrusting Sona leaned down and bit Syndra’s shoulder, breaking the skin and causing her to bleed a little.  The bite had the intended effect she was looking for though, Syndra started screaming in pleasure and thrust against her so hard it made Sona’s thighs jiggle and caused Syndra’s bloated balls to rest them.  
  
Sona’s bite sent Syndra over the edge, she slammed her cock as hard as she could, eyes rolling into the back on her head.  Her cock felt like it was about to explode, her balls tightened harder than ever before and the tension at the head of her cock was causing it to gape so wide that she could feel it.  Her orgasm came crashing down on her, her arms and legs went limp causing her to fall to the ground.  She could only feel her cock and balls, the orgasm was all consuming, she could feel each individual twitch of her massive cock as it came.  The seed in her balls churning as her cock sit rope after rope of cum.  Her orgasm lasted for several minutes, the pleasure was indescribable, it was easily the most intense and mind-blowing orgasm she’d ever had.  
  
Syndra finally started to come down from her orgasm, her vision returning Syndra was prepared herself for what kind of mess she had made of her room.  It wasn’t unusual for her to need to use magic daily to clean up the mess she could make trying to take care of her cock but this time it might take a bit more than normal to clean up whatever mess she had made.  Now that Sona knew her secret she’d have to make sure to hook up with the Maven as much as possible, hopefully daily.  This was far quicker and more pleasurable than any attempts at masturbating or using her magic spheres to create pseudo-onaholes.  Her vision and general feeling of her body was returning though her arms and legs were still limp, she blinked a few times to clear her vision, finally able to see her room she saw no mess.  
  
Instead she saw Sona standing over her, cock heads pressed together, Sona’s 6-inch-long, 2-inch-thick dick looking downright tiny next to Syndra’s fuck-rod.  She was wondering what Sona was trying to do when she felt Sona begin trying to push her cock into Syndra’s widened cockhead.  She began to panic slightly, she knew that their cocks were massively different in size, but this seemed to extreme!  She wanted to get up and move away, push the Maven down and fuck her tits or anything but have Sona fuck her cock.  
  
She tried to move but her arms were too heavy to move, they felt more like lead weights than a limb she could move, her legs equally unresponsive.  Her attempts at moving her lower body had brought back most of her feeling though and she was hit like a hammer by a wave of lust.  Her balls had become even more bloated, easily three times their normal size, each testicle was as wide as her cock, so heavy and bloated with semen that she wasn’t sure she could walk even if she could move her legs.    
  
She realized that she hadn’t seen the torrent of cum she’d expected because she had never came!  Sona must’ve done something to prevent her from cumming and now she had been denied ejaculation twice!  Her balls ached, the feeling of denial was something she had never known could be so intense.  She thought it had hurt edging herself between Sona’s thighs, but this was something else entirely.    
  
She had become hyper aware of her balls, the sensitivity was something she had never felt before, feeling how they were draining her of magic, turning it into thick, and virile seed.  The slow expansion of her testicles as they were continually filled with more and more of her sperm.  The churning of the seed as it moved throughout her balls as more and more was produced causing them to constantly swell.  But most frustrating of all was her complete inability to stop or speed up the process.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by Sona spreading her cockhead wide in a single thrust, sheathing all 6 inches of her rod inside Syndra’s fuck-stick.  The Maven’s face becoming one of pure pleasure and her mouth opening wide in a silent moan.  Syndra’s cock felt like it was on fire, the pressure from the cum she’d built up earlier was nothing compared to Sona’s cock.  Though the pain was rapidly turning into pleasure, her balls were so full, and she was so horny that just about anything was likely to force her to orgasm.  Sona started to pull out, her cock scraping the inside of Syndra’s shaft, she started to moan, the feeling of having her humongous cock filled and gouged by Sona’s normal sized dick was getting the better of her.  
  
Sona pushed back inside, the tightness of Syndra’s fuckchannel was almost overpowering, if she was any smaller she wasn’t sure she’d be able to fit inside Syndra’s dick.  She saw how the Sovereign was looking at her during the match and she had been right to act on those suspicions.  Though she didn’t expect Syndra to be as hung as she was, but it only meant that new possibilities opened up to her, she had little experience and fucking Syndra’s cock was about to make her cum.  She felt her knees give a bit and she fell forward, impaling herself further inside Syndra’s massive cock.  
  
Her twin tails came loose and fell down, creating a curtain that made it so that she could only see Syndra and she could only see her.  Face to face with the Sovereign, Sona grabbed onto Syndra pulling her closer, slamming their lips together, making out with her, quieting Syndra’s moans in the process.  She eagerly reciprocated Sona’s kiss, their lips locking and tongues dancing as Sona kept fucking her.  She was barely able to pull out of her cock, lust forcing her to make short, hard thrusts, letting gravity do most of the work of thrusting back into Syndra.  The pleasure of fucking her cockhole was making Sona get ready to cum, the feeling of her orgasm becoming more and more noticeable with each thrust.  
  
Syndra felt the Maven grab onto her and press their lips together, she started kissing back without thought, too horny to properly think.  Her balls were making her too horny, the pleasure from her cock, Sona’s kiss, the need to cum, the hypersensitivity and fullness of her balls was causing a sensory overload.  All she could do was lie there and get fucked by Sona, the normally docile support now balls deep in her cock and seemingly hell-bent on cumming inside her.  
  
What were long and gentle strokes was now just a short and hard pounding, the Maven’s breasts bouncing with each thrust.  Syndra could feel herself starting to cum again, though this time she didn’t feel any semen rising up her cock.  She could just feel the pleasure and intensity of the orgasm building within her, but her much needed ejaculation still seemed out of reach.  Her balls were still making more semen, the twin orbs still 6 inches wide each, but they felt like they were ready to burst.  She never knew she could be so packed with seed, she didn’t know she could be so horny, and never knew that she could be brought to orgasm by having her dick fucked.  
  
Sona was on the verge of orgasm, Syndra was an amazing kisser and the inside of her cock felt even better.  Sona hadn’t cum in a week and was thankful for that fact, a cock this huge deserved to be filled with cum and Syndra was incapable of doing that right now.  So, it was her responsibility to fill her up with semen until she was ready to burst.  She could feel her own balls tightening, rising up slightly, the pressure building up within her like a tightly tied knot.  She broke her kiss with Syndra and grabbed onto the head of her cock.  She slammed inside one last time, sheathing herself as deep inside Syndra as she could and came with everything she had.  
  
Syndra felt Sona break their kiss, her moans no longer held back by their locked lips the room was instantly filled with the whorish moans that'd been suppressed.  Sona’s hands latched onto her cock, the pleasure of her shaft being touched after so much neglect was enough to make Syndra’s voice catch in her throat.  Finally, she felt Sona thrust forward and cum, her semen flooding Syndra’s shaft.  The feeling of the inside of her cock being bathed in cum was enough for Syndra to start screaming.  
  
The intensity of the feeling was enough to make Syndra cum a third time, her shaft clamping down on Sona’s cock as her 18 inches of hard cock spasmed from the intensity of this 3rd consecutive orgasm.  She was still hypersensitive of her balls though and could feel that no cum left them, instead she only made more.  Her balls becoming truly bloated and heavy, it felt like she was glued to the floor by the weight of her semen testicles.  She was certain that her balls were as packed as humanly possible.  
  
Her cock was now filled with Sona’s seed, it was like the Maven of the Strings had tried to get her pregnant by cumming inside her cock.  She felt the Maven’s cum trickle down her cock and go into her balls, the Maven’s cum mixing with her own and causing her to realize that Sona might’ve actually just tried to impregnate her by cumming down her cock.  The feeling of her balls becoming even fuller, even slightly so, was unbearable.  She had been denied three orgasms and was certain that the Maven had magically prevented her from cumming, but she was too horny to even think about how she would’ve done so or how to break the spell.  
  
“ _You’re right, I am preventing you from cumming, I couldn’t have you popping off before me, now could I_?”  Syndra looked around for where the voice might’ve come from, the only ones in the room were Sona and herself, and she knew that Sona was a mute.  She could only talk to people - “ _Telepathically, yes, however the caveat is that I have to be magically connected to that person somehow.  And since I just filled you with cum I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine.”_  
  
Syndra could barely think straight from how horny she was but she was able to at least somewhat grasp the situation.  Sona had somehow kept her from cumming and now that she’d came there was a chance she’d let her cum too!  “ _You really are focused on cumming aren’t you?  Well I can’t blame you with how packed you look, well I’ll release the spell on you if you agree to one condition.”_  
  
Syndra didn’t care what it was, she’d do anything if it meant that Sona would let her cum, she had never been this horny in her entire life and she wasn’t sure she could stay sane if her balls were this full for much longer.  “Anything!  I’ll do anything just let me cum!”  
  
Pulling out of her shaft Sona leaned down, looking at Syndra with a serious face she said.  “ _Call me Mistress, you horny little pet.”_   Syndra was taken aback, she hadn’t expected Sona to make such a drastic demand.  She was The Dark Sovereign, the most powerful mage alive, she couldn’t be the pet of some silly blue haired songbird!  
  
“ _Oh, need some encouragement, do we?_ ”  Crouching down Sona squeezed Syndra’s balls as tight as possible, she screamed at the feeling.  Her cum shot up her shaft but froze at the head, desperately trying to escape her shaft, to shoot out as much as possible, yet Sona’s spell was keeping her from doing that.  The message was able to pierce her prideful and lust filled mind, submit or never cum.  As much as she didn’t want to Syndra knew there was only one answer.  “Mistress, please let me cum, I’m not sure I can stay sane much longer if you don’t let me!”  
  
A smirk came onto Sona’s face, she had gotten what she wanted, she had broken Syndra and got a nice pet out of it.  Though she wasn’t totally happy with the begging, she felt like her new pet needed to be punished, to properly learn her place.  “ _That was good, but not good enough, though I guess you’ve held out enough to earn some reward._ ”  With that Sona grabbed onto Syndra’s cock, pointing the going head straight upward and raised her foot.  Syndra realizing a second to late what Sona had in store for her.    
  
Sona slammed her foot down, stomping on Syndra’s overly bloated balls and causing her to violently cum.  She started screaming as she felt Sona’s foot grind into her balls, squeezing out every ounce of cum from her.  Her cock erupted, shooting jet after jet of thick, sticky and smelly cum upwards.  The initial shot of semen turning the ceiling above them white, her 18 inches throbbing violently enough that Sona had a hard time keeping it pointed straight up.  Syndra’s subsequent shots of jizz falling just short of the ceiling and landing onto her and Sona, giving her blue hair patches of white.  The rest of the jizz falling on Syndra, painting her pale skin even whiter, her tits almost instantly getting a thick coating of jizz and several spurts fell on her face, causing it to turn almost unrecognizable from cum.    
  
Her orgasm lasted several minutes, her thoughts were nothing except the pain of her balls having been stomped on and the immense relief of them being drained.  When she finally started to recover from her orgasm she looked around.  Her room looked like it had gotten a bad paint job, the walls, furniture, as well as a small part of the ceiling had patches of cum, causing her normally purple walls to have splotches of white jizz on them.    
  
Looking down at herself she realized she wasn’t in much better shape, her entire body almost was covered in cum, as well as the floor directly below her now partially flaccid penis.  She wasn’t sure she’d be able to clean up this much even with magic.  Though she could already feel how empty her balls were, the swollen orbs were back to normal size and felt almost the same as before, but it seemed that the bit of Sona’s cum that had gone inside was still there.  
  
“ _Of course, it’s still there, what good is a pet that can’t get orders from their mistress?  Strings of an Ethwal or strings of cum, they aren’t much different and with one last step you’ll be a proper pet._ ”  Leaning down Sona cleared off some cum that clung to Syndra and placed her hand between her boobs, she felt a magical heat there, both searingly painful and soothingly calming.  Sona pulled her hand away to reveal a magical branding there that just said “ **Sona’s Pet** ”.  
  
With that Sona stood up and started walking towards the door, right as she reached the door though she looked back.  Syndra was still sitting on the floor, exhausted and stunned at the branding, she brought a tired arm up, touching the brand, realization that it was real dawning on her face.  With a smile Sona said “ _Oh don’t worry pet that’ll show through any of your illusion magic, we have to make sure that everyone knows who you belong to_.”  With that she opened the door and walked out of Syndra’s room.


	2. Breaking Images

Authors Note: So I'm working on finishing the two major stories that I've been mentioning a lot recently, it's just that they have a lot to edit and I'm spending far more time polishing and finishing them than I anticipated. But instead of going like a week or two without posting anything I wanted to do something, so I took 2 days to write this since I've been wanting to do a 2nd chapter to this story for a while now. And actually there'll end up being a 3rd chapter for it as well, but that'll be a bit down the line so sorry about blue-balling you guys like that. As for my posting schedule for the next two or three months it'll be one story a week since my semester finished. If I can write more than one story I will, should be relatively easy but I will only post 1 story a week. I don't want to spam too hard and having a stockpile will be nice for when my next college semester starts up and I don't have the time to write a story to post. I have a bunch of fun and good ideas to write so I won't be lacking material to write for a while. I can't promise it'll follow this schedule but my next few releases should go Cait/Vi Story --> Exploring the Stables Ch2 (Sona) --> Another Cait Story much more in line with this one in terms of kinks --> Unannounced Project that I've been planning for a solid 2-3 months now. Like I said I can't promise that it'll go exactly that route but that's my current plan. But I might just write another story randomly in there like I did with this one. As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions/requests or just talk about random fetishes or other stuff then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I'm on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

Side Note: If you can read this then know that there will probably be a lot more errors and mistakes in spelling and grammar than normal, everything is still readable but just a little sloppy I'm sure. It was either post it now or tomorrow, so I'm posting it now and will edit the story much more thoroughly in very shortly. If you don't want to read it while it's not totally edited then that's fine and sorry for posting it while it's not up to my preferred quality standard. I'll remove this warning when I can fully edit it later tonight, but that's like 18 hours from now at the earliest.

* * *

Syndra couldn’t bring herself leave her room and go outside, after her “incident” with Sona she’d locked herself in her room and tried to find some way to remove the magical brand that was between her breasts.  She knew that Sona had said that it couldn’t be hidden by any illusion magic, but she didn’t think that it’d be such a powerful spell.  It showed through any clothing she put over it, either by burning away the surrounding cloth or by just magically engraving the words onto her clothing.  Heck even when she tried covering it with any part of herself the brand would just temporarily show itself on her skin like nothing had happened.

Next Syndra tried getting rid of it, but she couldn’t figure out any way to remove it, counter spells and spell breaks were useless.  She’d thought that maybe the brand was feeding on her own near limitless magical energy and so she tried draining herself of all mana and yet the brand still stayed, as noticeable as ever.  Even trying to overwrite it with her own magical branding failed spectacularly, it just made her spend an entire day breaking her own magical seal.

So now all she was left with was a wasted week and no closer to being able to remove the brand than she’d been when Sona walked out of the room.  There wasn’t anything she could do, every attempt at freeing herself from the shame carved into her skin had been pointless.  The only thing she could do now was to go find Sona and see if she could help with her problems.

On top of the words engraved on her chest she’d also been unable to relieve herself of her endless lusts like she’d grown so used to.  Whatever Sona had done to keep her from cumming was plaguing her again.  The first day she tried to remove the brand from her chest she’d gotten horny from the memory of the incident and tried jacking off to relieve the growing desire.  Instead, all she found was that she could feel herself cum but not ejaculate and empty her balls.  It’d caused her to spend the entire first day trying to break the seal but also contain her own lusts.

After pouring through all her spell tomes she eventually found one that would suppress her urges, finally letting her work on the seal ignoring her constantly leaking cock.  But that didn’t help her in the end at all, she’d never found a way to remove the brand or the spell keeping her from ejaculating.  Her own trapped lust and the mark on her chest was more than she could handle, she had to admit defeat.  Syndra admitted to herself that she had no choice but to acknowledge the engraving as true, she was “ **Sona’s Pet.** ”

The moment the thought crossed her mind she heard a knock at her door, a sense of dread and anxiety crossed her mind.  She didn’t know who it could be or what they’d want, but it had to be something important, her hallway was secluded from all the other ones.  If someone was coming here then it had to be for an explicit purpose.  Maybe it was a league summoner coming to check on her, she’d been locked in her room for over a week now.  But that didn’t make any sense, she’d told them she was taking a break from matches for personal reasons.  So she should be covered with them, and the Ionians knew that she had diplomatic immunity from any transgressions they might try against her.

So why would she be getting someone at her door now, it didn’t make any sense.  She couldn’t think of who it was or why they’d be at her door, she cursed herself for not installing a peephole on the door or that’d let her see who it was.  Regardless she’d have to find a way to hide the brand on her chest from whoever it was.  She might be Sona’s pet but that didn’t mean that she had to go around presenting that fact.  Her image would come crashing down eventually but she didn’t need to actively contribute to that fact.

Syndra was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the lock being turned and the door opening, but without a person in sight.  Syndra breathed a sigh of relief to herself, but at the same time, a growing sense of apprehension and dread was filling her.  She couldn’t leave it like this though, she had to know who opened her door, to get some form of closure.  Once she had that she could move onto finding Sona and figuring out what she should do about the problems she was facing.  She steeled herself and floated out of her room, knowing that she was about to display her brand to everyone who might see her.

Right as she passed by the door she looked around, unable to see anyone and finding no sign that there had even been anyone at her door.  Instead of thinking herself crazy or delusional she decided that she shouldn’t question something like this and to take it as a sign that she had to go meet Sona.  After all, they hadn’t spoken since she, well she felt herself getting hotter and abruptly stopped that train of thought.  Knowing that things were only going to get more out of hand she started turned around to close the door when she was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the wall.

Syndra was about to let out a scream of shock when melodic sounds filled her head, “ _Well, seems like you’re finally done trying to remove your tag, what good is a pet if no one knows who owns them_.”  Syndra’s eyes widened, blue hair and pale skin filled her view, the words in her head causing her cock to fully harden and strain against her clothing.  A week’s worth of pent-up lust ramming against her mind just from seeing Sona.  The Maven of the Strings holding her in the same position as when they first met.

The memory of what happened only made Syndra hornier and she could feel her cock seriously threatening to break her top. The belts and straps of her top were audibly straining from her cock pressing against them.  The spell containing her lust having shattered the moment she heard the Maven’s voice in her head.  The soft-spoken musician’s words were a siren’s call to Syndra and she could feel her body becoming flush with heat that only grew by the second.

Syndra instantly knew that she didn’t just mentally recognize Sona as her mistress but that her body as well knew who it belonged to.  That there was no hope for her to resist the urges that she’d been feeling if just seeing her hair was enough to make Syndra’s mind, body and cock run wild with lust.  She moaned softly, Sona’s silken hands pinning her shoulders to the wall as Syndra grew hornier by the second.

Syndra wanted to respond to Sona’s words, to give the response that she knew was expected of her.  But, that just wasn’t something she was capable of, her cock was demanding more of her attention by the second.  She tried to fight against it though, to give Sona some sort of response that she knew her mistress was expecting.  She tried collecting herself and refocusing her gaze on Sona’s face, she saw the blue-haired beauty smirking, a mischievous smile on her face.

“ _What, cat got your tongue, or does a musician have your cock_?”  Sona took her right hand off Syndra’s shoulder and placed it on the tip of her pet’s cock.  Syndra let out a loud moan from the sudden stimulation and felt any control she had over her own magic leave her body.  Syndra dropped to her knees, the illusion magic on her cock disappeared, exposing her 18-inch-long cock.  The sound of Sona’s laughter filled Syndra’s head, she smiled weakly at the sound of it, taking joy in the fact that at least her sudden reaction had been amusing to Sona.

She tried looking up at Sona only to find that she’d already crouched down, putting them face to face.  Syndra tried to blurt something out when she felt Sona’s finger press against her lips, silencing her before she could even say anything.

“ _No need to say anything, remember that I can hear all of your precious thoughts.  I know just how much agony you’ve been in for this past week, but I wanted to make sure you were going to be obedient before I came to pick you up.  Think of it as letting a dog train themselves, now you’re going to be a good girl and do what I say right?”_

Syndra found herself nodding in response before she even realized what she was doing.  The thought of disobeying hadn’t even crossed her mind, she just wanted to relive the growing tension inside of her and knew that Sona would give it to her.  Any worries of disgracing or embarrassing herself were long gone from her mind, the only thing she wanted was to bring pleasure to her mistress and to get similar treatment in return if she did her job.

Syndra’s nodding had her distracted though, she found herself staring intensely at Sona’s cleavage.  She’d been wearing her low-cut blue top and it left little to the imagination, the size of Sona’s tits made Syndra’s cock get painfully hard.  She heard a two of her belts break from the strain of her cock getting harder and larger.  Growing to its full 18 inches and placing the tip right against her chin.  Syndra could feel her cheeks burn as she blushed out of embarrassment, but Sona’s smile only grew wider.

Sona leaned forward, giving Syndra a full view of her breasts, a hint of pink just barely visible at the edges of the top.  Syndra’s cock started leaking even more precum, wetting her own chin and covering the tip of her cock in pre-cum.  Sona grabbed Syndra’s head and pulled it up, tearing her eyes away from her breasts and forcing her pet to look her in the eyes.

“ _Getting this excited just from a little peeping, if you’re this easily turned on I hope you’re able to keep sane when we really get started.  But for now, lets get you out of these clothes before you go tearing them to shreds like you did with those belts just now.”_   Syndra nodded as much as she could with her head in Sona’s hands, instead taking off her gloves and letting her hands fumble around with the belts holding back her 6-inch-thick cock.

It took her a few attempts but eventually she was finally able to get them all loose and pulled her top over her head.  The moment her massive cock was freed from its confines it fell forward and on top of Sona’s tits.  Syndra let out a moan as she felt the shaft of her dick resting on top of the pillowing feeling of Sona’s chest.  Her mind flooded with pleasure and her balls throbbed in response, her cock finally getting some stimulation after being ignored for nearly an entire week.

She hated that she was getting off so easily though, she still hadn’t taken off her skirt or leggings.  “ _Oh, it’s good to know that you’re so dedicated to doing what I say.  Even though you almost cum just from getting touched you still try and do what I saw, I should reward such good behavior.”_

Syndra’s eyes widened at what Sona had just told her, she tried to see what she was going to do when she felt soft hands grab the head of her cock.  Syndra tried to see what was happening and only saw Sona extend her index finger before pressing it against the tip of her cock.  Syndra panicked for a second before Sona shoved her finger right down her urethra.

Syndra let out a shrill, lusty moan at the feeling of her cock getting spread as Sona pushed her finger further and further inside.  She couldn’t move her arms and her legs, her body felt like there was electricity running through it as Sona played with her cock’s urethra.  The precum she’d been steadily leaking making it easy for Sona’s finger to slide in and out of the whole.  Syndra sat there moaning as her balls started to painfully ache as she felt them fill with cum.

Sona internally chuckled at how powerful and instant a response she had gotten from Syndra.  She knew that Syndra was weak to pleasure and easily stimulated but it seemed like it’d been taken to a new level.  She grinned at how things had gone, she’d taken one of the proudest, most arrogant people in the entire league and turned her into little more than a pleasure pet.  The massive cock that Syndra should be taking pride in was now nothing more than an oversized pussy for Sona to use.  It was something she planned to take full advantage of.

She pulled her finger out of Syndra’s cock, the tip spread nicely and leaking even more pre-cum now than it’d been previously.  Syndra groaned weakly and kept moaning, it seemed like she might’ve gone a little farther than she’d meant to with that.  But it didn’t matter, just meant that she needed to do less foreplay.  She let Syndra get her breath, she could feel just how much she enjoyed getting her cockhole fingered just a little, it seems that she had a real urethra slut on her hands.

Syndra was taking labored breaths, she nearly came just from a single finger.  She couldn’t let herself stay idle though, she’d gotten rewarded for following Sona’s words and could only imagine what was in store for her if she kept up the dedication.  Her arms were weak and barely working but she still tried her best to unclip her skirt and take it off.  Her pleasure addled mind made the task seem monumental, but she was able to do it, though she couldn’t take it off fully and had to sit on the rest.

Still though, it was enough for her balls to finally be exposed, they were massive, 4 inches across each and she could tell that they were packed full of cum.  Her body converting her mana into semen faster than she’d ever felt, it was like her body knew what was coming and decided to prepare for it as quickly as possible.  Syndra tried to push the churning cum inside her balls out of her mind for now though, she still had to take off her leggings to finally be naked.

Her gaze was fixated on her cock though, the 18-inches of fuckmeat demanding her attention, calling that she abandon everything else.  But she resisted the urge and slid her hands underneath her leggings starting to pull them down when she felt soft hands stopping her.  She looked up and saw Sona giving her a disapproving look, “ _Actually, keep those on, they’ll pair nicely with your collar after all._ ”

Syndra’s eyes widened and the fog of lust cleared for a second at Sona’s words, did she just say the word collar!?  Right as she was about to ask for clarification Sona reached between her breasts and pulled out a black collar with a purple leash attached to it and metal lock on the back.  Sona leaned forward and wrapped it around her neck, a loud click coming from behind Syndra’s ears as she realized just what’d happened.

“Wha-wha-wha-what is this!?”  She stammered out the response, shock and disbelief were the only things she was thinking of.  She saw Sona clutching the leash and holding it like a personal treasure, like a young girl getting their first puppy.  The end loop was already wrapped around her wrist, Syndra was having trouble figuring out just what was happening when Sona stood up and brushed off the front of her skirt.

“ _Well, how about we go for a walk now, I have to be a good owner and make sure my pet gets the exercise it needs._ ”  Syndra looked up at Sona and felt a slight tug on her collar, Sona was looking at her expectantly.  Syndra wanted to protest but knew that Sona could already tell that from her thoughts, she started to stand up and wordlessly cast the illusion magic on her cock again.  Right as she started though she felt her cock get slammed to the floor, causing her to fall forward and press her face against Sona’s leg.

Syndra let out a soft moan at the feeling of her cock being forced against the floor.  She looked up at Sona and saw her giving a harsh look, like she was suddenly angry, she wanted to apologize but Sona spoke first, “ _When did I say you were walking like a person, you’re my pet so you’ll be walked like one.  Now that you’re on your knees we’re already halfway there and don’t even think about hiding your cock.  There’s nothing to be ashamed of, does a dog hide its erections?  No, which means that you won’t either._ ”

Sona grinded the heel of her foot against Syndra’s cock, making sure her pet got the message.  Syndra might be her pet but that didn’t mean she was trained properly, she needed to be broken in first.  This walk would serve as excellent training, but now she needed to make sure it was as impactful as she wanted.  Sona walked behind Syndra while thinking of where they should go for their walk, it took a second before she finally got a good answer “ _Ionian Ward!_ ”

Syndra’s head shot back with a panicked look on her face, Sona could hear her thoughts and knew that it was the place Syndra wanted to go to the least.  She didn’t want to go there at all, let alone looking like this, she chuckled internally “ _Oh it won’t be that bad Syndra, besides we should show those who think they know you best just what you’re actually like.  Now come on, you lead the way like an eager pet should._ ”

Sona put her foot against Syndra’s ass and pushed her forward.  Syndra slid across the floor slightly as she tried to push herself up, still trying to think of some way to convince her to not go to the Ionian ward.  Sona just chuckled at the whirlwind of panic going through Syndra’s mind.  She didn’t want to keep waiting though, they should already be walking down there by now, she’d have to make sure her pet knew to get moving.

Her foot still pressed against Syndra’s ass she pressed down against Syndra’s balls.  The heel of her foot had been resting on Syndra’s enlarged testicles, the smooth orbs squeezed between her thighs.  Sona knew just how she could get her little pet moving.  She pulled her heel back and slammed it back down, pushing down on Syndra’s balls hard enough for each testicle to go to either side of her foot.

Syndra let out a loud moan, the feeling of her balls getting pressed on wasn’t painful, it was just a sharp ping of pleasure shooting up her body.  Everything about the situation was terrifying and horrifyingly arousing, she desperately wanted to find a way out of crawling into the Ionian ward like this.  Yet even as she thought that she could feel her cock pressing against her chest, it was harder now than it’d been in months, she couldn’t remember the last time she was this turned on.

Every time Sona pressed down against her balls her cock just pressed against her bare chest even harder.  The heat coming from her cock was enough to keep her warm even with her skin exposed to the cold air of the League’s hallways.  She kept moaning, every time Sona pressed harder against her swollen balls she felt her cock twitch with pleasure.  She wanted to stay here and just enjoy the feeling of having her sensitive orbs get grinded by Sona’s soft feet.

But Syndra knew that they had to go on a walk and that she couldn’t stay here forever, otherwise Sona might really start to punish her.  She started crawling forward, staying on her hands and knees as she went in what she was fairly sure was the way to the Ionian ward.  She heard Sona chuckle behind her, the sound ringing in her mind.  “ _Good pet, though you should move a little faster, I can’t play with you if you’re crawling, now can I?_ ”  Syndra blushed crimson, she could feel her cock leaking at the thought of what might be in store for her and her balls anxiously twitching.

Wordlessly she started crawling a little faster towards the Ionian Ward, the apprehension she’d felt getting overtaken by her desire for pleasure.

* * *

Syndra stopped crawling as soon as she saw the entrance to the Ionian ward, somehow no one had seen her on the way over.  She was both thankful and disappointed in that fact, she was horny out of her mind and felt like she could cum right now just from the idea of someone seeing her like this.  But she also was hoping that she’d retain even a shred of dignity after this, maybe there’d be no one in the Ionian Ward.

That there wouldn’t be anyone to see her like this, “ **Sona’s Pet** ” glowing teal on her chest, her cock sandwiched between her breasts, and wearing a collar that Sona was holding the leash to.  She couldn’t bring herself to walk in front of the open entrance to the section, she didn’t want to know, didn’t want to expose herself like this to everyone there.  They knew her as Syndra, The Dark Sovereign, someone who was so powerful that the entire country couldn’t restrain her.  She couldn’t be shackled and couldn’t be held back, she was someone that they feared and whispered about in shock.

“ _If you’re so invincible and unrestrainable why don’t you go ahead and cum right now.  We both know you want to, and if you can’t be held back then you should have the freedom to cum right?_ ”  Sona emphasized her point by reaching down and squeezing Syndra’s balls with both hands, the sudden grip causing Syndra to moan loudly.  Her balls only getting more swollen, her testicles were still making more and more semen. Syndra understood Sona’s point instantly, that she wasn’t that Dark Sovereign anymore, that she’d finally been shackled.  The full meaning of what being Sona’s pet entailed becoming crystal clear.

She could feel herself getting hotter as she thought everything through, the pleasure coming from her balls letting her know that her body was already fine with the situation.  She bit her lip, wanting to hold back her moaning at least slightly, attracting attention was the last thing she wanted.  She looked back at Sona with a pleading look, hoping that she’d stop squeezing her balls only to see that the Maven had a large smile on her face.

Syndra didn’t like the look of it but before she could ask she heard a voice, “Karma remind me again why we’re meeting with Sona, it’s not like we can really talk to her anyways, so what exactly was so important as to require a meeting with only a day’s notice?”  Syndra felt a sense of dread and terror shoot through her, it was the voice of Irelia, the Blade Dancer and one of the people who was most fervent in her hatred for her.  She didn’t know what to say, she had hoped that there would be no one to see this little _walk_.

Sona walked in front of Syndra, crouching down and getting eye level with her.  “ _I realized that I forgot about a little meet-up I had with Karma and Irelia.  I would’ve skipped it in favor of our walk here, but I figured I should show them how well trained you are, and not just tell them about it.  So why don’t you lead the way and show them what a good pet you are._ ”

Sona pressed a finger against the brand on Syndra’s chest before swiping her index finger down and across the slit of Syndra’s cock.  The tip of her finger getting wet with the massive amount of pre-cum Syndra was leaking, and in a single motion she brought the finger up to her mouth and licked it clean, giving Syndra a smile with the finger still in mouth.  Seeing the massive blush come across Syndra’s face she giggled mentally and walked behind Syndra again.

Syndra’s cock felt like it was on fire seeing that, she hadn’t realized how much her cock was leaking precum and looking backward she saw that she’d left a shiny trail all the way here.  She couldn’t believe just how aroused she was, the entirety of her body felt hot and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk with how horny she was.  Suddenly she felt a hard slap on her ass, the pain causing her to moan, it felt like her entire body was turning into an erogenous zone.  “ _Well start walking, I don’t want to keep Irelia and Karma waiting any longer, they’ve been patient enough already._ ”

Syndra felt another quick slap on her ass, the lingering sting only made more noticeable by the cold air on her bare skin.  She didn’t want to walk in there knowing that Karma and Irelia were there to see her, but she also didn’t want to embarrass Sona or keep her waiting either.  Reluctantly she started walking towards the door, closing her eyes in shame, not wanting to see Karma or Irelia’s reactions.  But she pushed on anyways, each movement forwards felt like eternity and she became hyper aware of just how crazy the situation would look.

They’d be expecting to see Sona walk in by herself but instead the first thing they’d see would be her crawling on the floor completely naked.  The head of her six inch thick cock pressed between her tits, the tip leaking so much precum that there’d be a trail on the floor.  Her wearing a collar around her neck with a leash attached and Sona walking her, with only her leggings to cover any part of her.  The thigh clothing just showing off her legs and completing the picture of what her brand labeled her as, Sona’s pet.

Nothing more than a dog getting walked by its owner, it’d be the first time anyone saw her like this and the first time that the two Ionians would see her in weeks.  The weight of what it’d do to her image and standing within Ionia becoming fully clear, it was a complete and total murder of her character, something she’d never thought was possible.  She wanted to leave running, but found herself incapable of stopping herself, her arms and legs making her crawl forwards no matter what.  But she was almost glad that her body wasn’t listening to her, she couldn’t think straight and was sure that whatever she’d do wouldn’t be the right move.

She decided that she should just let everything happen, whatever Sona was planning on doing couldn’t be any worse than the embarrassment she was about to go through.  She didn’t want to make things any worse than they already were, so she opened her eyes knowing it was best to get everything over with now.  She instantly regretted her decision.

She saw Karma and Irelia sitting at a table and openly gawking at her, a heavy blush on each one of their faces and mouths partially open with a look of pure disbelief on each one of their faces.  Syndra froze in place, her right hand and leg still in the air, she didn’t know what to do, how she should react, if she should keep walking or even if she could keep walking.  She stayed there for a second, the blush on her face only getting brighter and her body getting hotter with embarrassment and arousal.

The fact that someone was looking straight at her, and not just at her, she could tell that their gaze was fixed on her cock.  Both of their eyes looking the exact same direction and she didn’t even have to trace their gaze to know what they were so surprised by.  It was the only thing that’d elicit such a strong response from both of them.

She was still trying to think of what she should do when she heard, “ _tsk tsk tsk,_ ” sound from behind her.  Sona walked in front of her, taking a pace much quicker than her normal one, Syndra was stunned again, not moving and instead trying to figure out what was going on.  Sona didn’t wait for her to think it through though, instead just yanking on the leash and causing Syndra to stumble a bit.  She tried to stop herself from falling, she barely managed that, it got her moving again and she realized that she should be leading, she tried catching up with Sona who was walking towards the table.

She wasn’t able to though, by the time she’d caught up with Sona she had already sat down.  Syndra didn’t know what she should do, she crawled up to Sona’s side and was trying to figure out what she should do, “ _Just sit on your knees, show them what we both know you’re trying to hide_.”  Syndra looked up at Sona, she’d forgotten for a second that they could hear each other’s thoughts, a new sense of embarrassment washing over her.  Despite how embarrassing it was Syndra followed Sona’s orders, she sat on her knees, her cock still sandwiched between her breasts and her massively bloated balls resting on her knees, each testicle easily 5 inches wide.

Sona didn’t even give her a second look, instead pulling out pen and paper from somewhere and began writing on it.  Irelia and Karma didn’t pay much attention to Sona though, instead looking at Syndra.  Their eyes looking up and down the entire length of her 18-inch cock, the look of disbelief still hadn’t left their face and if anything had only become more noticeable.

Syndra fidgeted a bit in place, the embarrassment becoming to much for her to handle.  She moaned softly, her fidgeting causing her breasts to shuffle and stroke her cock, she tried to hold back her moaning but found it impossible.  She didn’t want to show Irelia or Karma something like this, it went against everything she stood for and yet she found herself only fidgeting more by the second.  It quickly stopped looking like she was nervously moving in place and more like she was giving herself a tit-fuck, the tip of her cock leaking enough pre-cum to make her chin wet.

Syndra lost herself for a moment, the embarrassment melting away slowly as she started getting off to knowing that the two were staring at her so intently.  They were still looking at nothing but her naked body and massive cock, the look of disbelief was something Syndra didn’t know could be so arousing.  If she knew that masturbating in front of others could feel this good she probably would’ve done it long ago.  She could feel her orgasm building, like a large and packed ball of cum was resting at the base of her cock.

The feeling of cum finally leaving her balls causing Syndra more pleasure than she’d thought possible.  She wanted to feel more intense pleasure, to feel her cock packed full of cum again, after a week of denial getting to really pleasure herself like this was something she didn’t know she needed so desperately.  She stopped just moving her arms back and forth, instead grabbing her tits, pinching her nipples and started moving them up and down her cock in earnest.  Giving herself a titfuck, her shaft and boobs already nice and lubed up from the massive amounts of pre-cum she’d been leaking.

She started moaning even louder than before, openly expressing her pleasure as the voyeuristic desires within her grew.  She didn’t care if anyone came to watch her, instead she would welcome it, a smile came across her face and she started looking at Karma’s face.  Taking pleasure in seeing just how astonished she was at the open display of masturbation that was going on in front of her.  Karma looked up and they locked eyes, Syndra moaned louder and sped up her tit-fuck, feeling a personal connection grow between the two as Karma locked eyes with her.

Syndra wanted this moment to continue for longer, to fully explore this kink she never knew she had.  To debase herself in front of others like this was something she’d never done before, and it was becoming addicting.  A sensation that she’d never known before and was causing almost overwhelming pleasure, she could feel her balls making more cum in anticipation of what was to come.  It was just like what’d happened right before Sona had pushed her against the wall that first time.

She owed all of this to her, Sona was the one who’d opened up this new world of pleasure to her and she’d have to make sure she repaid her owner for everything she was doing.  She looked over at Sona to see what she was doing, if she too was enjoying the show that Syndra was putting on for Irelia and Karma.  Instead she saw that Sona had finished writing on the paper and was holding it up to Irelia, who was only half looking at it, the other part of her attention looking right at the brand on Syndra’s chest.

Syndra was wondering where exactly the pen that Sona had used was, it wasn’t on the table.  She looked up and saw that Sona was instead holding it up, the slim pen looking almost like a finger that was barely held on.  She saw a hint of a smile on Sona’s face before the hand quickly came down, the next thing Syndra felt was a blooming of heat and pleasure from the tip of her cock as she moaned uncontrollably loudly.  Her hands not stopping the tit-fuck she was only vaguely aware that Sona had just shoved the pen down the tip of her cock, half of the pen sticking out of the tip.  She kept moaning in pleasure, a look of painful horror crossing both Karma’s and Irelia’s face.

Syndra didn’t know why they would have such a look though, instead of feeling any pain from the pen’s insertion there was only pleasure.  The ball of cum that felt like it’d been at the base of her cock shooting up her shaft and creating a gigantic mass of tension inside of her dick.  The tension in her urethra was more intense than when Sona had fingered it earlier, her moaning only getting louder as a deep ache in her balls developed.

She could feel her magical energy draining, her balls turning as much of her mana into cum as they could manage.  It left her with a feeling of powerlessness, being without her full reserves of mana was something she’d almost never felt.  It was like anyone could force her down and do as they pleased with her and she’d be helpless to stop them.  Her imagination was running rampant with desires, each one more depraved than the last.  She didn’t know if she’d be able to focus on anything when she heard three soft raps on the table in front of them.

All eyes went back to Sona as she held up the paper, she made a gesture like she was clearing her throat before holding pointing at the paper.  “ _Please ignore my pen holder for a moment, she’s still getting trained.  But I called you here to let you know that my aforementioned pen holder won’t be a problem for Ionia anymore.  I know that she’s caused a lot of problems for you in the past but if you’d leave her alone in the future it’d be appreciated.  I don’t want people going around harassing my pets if I can avoid it._ ”  Sona put down the paper, pulled the pen out of Syndra’s urethra before wiping to off on the Sovereign’s leggings and flipped the paper over.  She started writing again while making a hand gesture like she wanted Irelia or Karma to respond.

The two Ionians looked at Syndra, then to Sona, then back to Syndra before finally looking at each other, a look of complete and utter confusion present on their faces.  Both seemed to be at a loss for words, their faces showed that this was the absolute last thing they ever expected to see in their lives.  Karma was the first one to recover though, clearing her throat several times as she tried to compose herself despite the bright red blush on her face.

“Sona, I’m sure you know that we can’t overlook everything Syndra did, technically the league has appointed to her someone to keep watch over her and make sure nothing bad happens.  Realistically Syndra has always found ways to keep them from doing their job, however I guess that we could have them appoint you to the role.  It seems like you’ve already made more progress in that department than anyone else ever had.  It’d take some paperwork filing but I guess we could get it done in a few days if you’d wish.”

Syndra saw Sona smile slightly at Karma’s statements, Irelia giving Karma a look of surprise and disbelief at how calm she’d been able to stay in the current situation.  Irelia looked like she wanted to comment too but found herself speechless still, her eyes darting back to the brand Syndra had as well as her still leaking cock.  Her eyes flicked between them for several seconds before looking away quickly and fixing her gaze directly on Sona, her attempt at not looking at Syndra now painfully deliberate.

The sounds of pen on paper stopped and Sona once again shoved the pen inside Syndra’s cock, drawing another moan from Syndra.  She kept stroking her cock with her tits, though doing so much slower so that her moaning didn’t get in the way of Sona’s conversation.  Sona held up her paper again, reading it aloud for Syndra’s sake again, “ _That sounds like it’ll work out perfectly, I thank you for your understanding and cooperation.  That’s all I wanted to talk about, if there is no other business you wish to discuss then I’ll be taking my pet here back to her room.  If either of you need me later I’ll be there, my room will be empty for quite a while I think, so don’t bother checking there._ ”

Irelia and Karma both shared a look that showed they didn’t want to ask any questions, in fact it was like both of them wanted Sona and Syndra gone as quickly as possible.  Sona knew what the look meant and stood up giving a slight bow to the two fellow champions.  She crouched down to face Syndra, looking at her as she still was stroking her cock with her tits, “ _Stop that for now, lets go back to your room where we can have some real fun, I’m sure showing off like this has you quite worked up._ ”  Sona reached down and squeezed Syndra’s balls as hard as she could, the Dark Sovereign throwing her head back and letting out a loud and lustful moan at the feeling of her balls getting crushed.

After recovering Syndra looked back at Sona and nodded slightly, crouching down on all fours again she started crawling out of the room.  The task being made slightly harder by how enlarged her balls were getting, it felt like they were 6 inches across each.  She didn’t care though, she crawled toward her room as fast as possible, Sona following behind her, Syndra was lost in thought, eager for the relief that she knew was coming.  But, in the future she’d have to see about doing it in front of others instead of in her locked room.  She knew that this was far to arousing to leave as a one-time deal.  But that was something to worry about later, for now she just focused on the pen still inside her cock, the ache in her balls and the way back to her room.


End file.
